Just Go With It
by Akinoichinichi
Summary: Based on the funny movie, Just Go With It, a lot of parts arn't like the movie but just bare with me and it will be.:  and I don't own Bleach or Just Go With It! it's ichiruki so enjoy! X3 Going to be in construction!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! I hope you guys will like it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the movie this is about, Just Go With It.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

A scream of girls was heard from another room. "I can't beleive I'm gettin married girls!" A sqeal was heard from the bride.

"But Senna, weren't you with that one guy last night?"

"Ya, but we just talked..."

From another room an orange haired groom stood by the door listening to the conversation.

"Right...like we're suppose to beleive that sweety! Really what happend?"

"Ok it was my last time I swear...we did it..." the girls sqealed again.

On the other side of the wall; the groom slid down the wall and looked at the ground. A man with red hair ran up to him and bent down saying:

"Ichigo, are you ok?"

"Renji...would you like to go to a bar with me right now?"

"What about the wedding?"

Ichigo shook his head, "She cheated on me, so I'm going to bail bro. I can't marry her knowing she might cheat on me again..."

"Alright let's fo man," Renji held out his hand. Ichigo took it and he pulled him up. They walked off to the bar.

. . . . . . .

"Another drink please," Ichigo said while twerling his wedding band in his fingers. The waitor poured another drink and put it by Ichigo.

"Do you need me to drive you home Ichigo?" Renji said soberly.

"Nah man...I'll walk."

"Suit yourself see ya later little bro," and with that Renji left.

A minute later Ichigo heard some whisteling from tye other drunk guys. The cause of the whisteling sat right next to him.

"Excuse me you dro-"

"Can I sit down for 10 minutes with out getting attention from other guys?" She snapped.

"Jeeze. I was just sayin' you dropped your purse," Ichigo bent down and grabbed the womans purse. He set it on the table.

The woman looked at his ring, "Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't know you were married..."

"Actually..." the woman held his hand, " actually I caut my wife cheating on me-"

5 years later...

Ichigo woke up just in time before his lover woke up. He got dressed, wrote a note, set it on the bed, and left without a sound.

He arrived at work and went into his room. His partner, Kuchiki Rukia, was waiting.

"You're late today Kurosaki. Were you out with another girl again?"

"That's none of your buisness."

"Anyway, the patient we have right now had a bad plastic surgery job-eh-come take a look," Ichigo followed Rukia into the patients room.

The person was sitting on the bed. Ichigo tried not to laugh. One eye brow was big and up high while the other one was normal. Ichigo was making sounds at the back of his throught and failing to not laugh.

"Ok not being serious...but could you do ny kids' birthdays?" Rukia asked cracking up.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Never heard that one."

"Ok we're s-sorry miss, j-just lay back and we'll get that fixed," Ichigo said calming down now.

After work...

"Do you need a ride hone Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking at his assistant.

"Sure," she followed him out to his car. He opened the door for her, she climbed in, and he closed the door and got in on his side.

He started the car, "So...how are the kids?"

"There good...they just wish you could spend more time with them," Rukia said looking out her window.

"I promice tomorrow I will spend the whole day with them. We have the day off so you can tag along too."

"Ichigo...do you wanna know what Mamoru said? He said, 'Mommy...where is daddy?' It broke my heart," Rukia's eyes began to blurr.

"I'm sorry...I should have never..." Ichigo gently grabbed Rukia's hand. She pulled away.

"I wish you stayed," Rukia whistpered. Ichigo sighed.

"I'll take you out tonight, just you and me ok baby?"

Rukia wipped her fallen tears with the back of her hand. "Ok..."

Ichigo pulled into a restraunt. He opened Rukia's door and they went into the restraunt.

"Table for two please," Ichigo said. The waitress nodded and brought them to a table.

They sat down. Rukia was doing her hardest to ignore Ichigo. She dug herself into her menu. Ichigo looked at her weirdly. "Good book?" He asked laughing a little.

"Shut-up baka," Rukia said blushing and burring herself deaper into the menu.

"Hi I'm Orihime and I'll be your waitress tonight, can I start you off with some drinks?" A big chested bubbily girl with red hair asked.

Ichigo smiled at the waitress, "I'll take some sweaten jasmine tea please," Ichigo said while checking out the waitress.

"And for you ma'am?"

"Strawberry Margariita with sugar on the rim...and extra alcohol please," Rukia said rubbing her head.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at her. "Ok that will be right out!" Orihime walked away.

"So why are you so up tight tonight?"

"Well it's weird going out with your ex..." Rukia looked anywhere but his gorgeous amber eyes.

"But it's just a time to relax," Ichigo said smiling while looking deep into her indigo orbs.

"Here's your order!" Orihime came back with the drinks. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"No we're fine right now thank you."

Rukia took a long drink of her Margariita and her head started spinning. She loved this sensation. She loved it as much as having sex with Ich- no she wouldn't admit that to herself.

"So...what are you and the kids going to do tonight?" Ichigo asked sipping his tea.

Rukia's cheeks redend and she laughed, "I don't know...but the babysitter is gunna have to stay over time scince I can't watch them..."

"How about you spend the night at my place?"

"Let's go then..." Ichigo looked surprized that she accually said yes.

...

They were right by Ichigo's apartment door when Rukia was trying to take off Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo pulled away from Rukia's lips long enough to unlock the door and open it.

They both found their way to the bed falling and getting back up.

Ichigo had her under him while he worked his hands, that were caressing her cheek, down to the zipper of her dress.

He un-zipped it and threw it where ever. Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist encouraging him. He smiled, kissed her neck and made the grinding motion on her hips. Rukia moaned at that.

"T-Take it off Ichigo...I-I need you!" Rukia screamed of hunger.

Ichigo took off his tight pants and boxers leaving nothing on him. Rukia pulled off her panties and bra. Nothing was between them now.

Ichigo looked at Rukia's seducive eyes she smiled. "Say my name...say my name Rukia..."

"Ichigo," he made is move and Rukia screamed with joy in her voice, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo quickend his pace and began to suck on Rukia's neck yet again. Rukia kept encouraging him. The night felt like forever. Rukia became sober in tje middle of it.

She knew what she was doing from the very beginning. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself, she admitted defeat, she needed him.

...

First chapter...I know it doesn't follow Just Go With it but bare with me and it will get back on track :)

REVIEW! Please! I won't post if you don't review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aki! ·

Chapter 2

Two lovers laid naked while cuddling each other on a cozy bed.

"So, how are Aki and Mamoru?" Ichigo asked looking at his lover.

"Aki is getting bossy-"

"Like you," Ichigo smiled, Rukia playfully hit him on his bare chest.

"Shut-up. Anyway, Aki is getting bossy...but has a soft side every time someone talks about you and she get defensive if someone hurts Mamoru. She reminds me of you sometimes..."

"Hmn."

"And Mamoru...he looks exactly like you...minus the eyes, but he is coming home with bruses. He tries to hide them with my make-up but Aki tells me everything."

"You're worried aren't you?" Ichigo looked at her.

"A mother could only worry Ichigo."

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Two days ago..." Rukia mumbled and rolled around.

"Two days ago? Rukia..."

"I'm sorry...I just got caught up with work and-"

"I'll cook you something," Ichigo got up. Rukia blushed and closed her eyes. Ichigo got on some boxers while Rukia looked away and got on her panties and bra.

Ichigo turned around and looked at Rukia. He sighed. He dug threw his dresser and grabbed a shirt. "Here," he tossed it to Rukia. She put it on it was purple and had the words 'Nice Vibe' printed on the front. The shirt fit her like a loose dress.

"Cute." Ichigo smiled.

"What about you? Get some pants on!"

"Hm...fine," he got some sweats on.

They walked into the kitchen. Ichigo brought out a pan, measuring cups, eggs, and pancakes.

"Do you wanna cook it?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh-Sure," she smiled as she got the batter ready. "Ichigo can you stir this, while I get the pan ready?"

Ichigo smiled, "How about we stir together?" Ichigo came up behind Rukia, grabbed her hand that was on the beater, and made fast circular motions in the slightly tilted bowl.

She smiled. After the batter was done and the pan was prepared, Rukia put a little batter on the heated pan, and flipped it when it was ready on one side.

After the pancakes were made they both sat down and ate. Silence fell over the two. Rukia then spoke up, "Look at the sunrise..." they both looked out the window.

Clouds tinted orange and pink while the sky was hinted with purple. "That's beautiful," Ichigo said as he gazed at the colors that appeared.

Ichigo took a look at Rukia and smiled. She was lost in the sunrise. 'She looks beautiful, like a cold blanket of snow gently sitting on the grass.' Rukia looked at Ichigo.

She made a face, "What are you looking at?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Uh-Sorry...Here let me get the plates."

"No I got it," Rukia stood up, grabbed the plates, abd put them in the sink. Ichigo's eyes wondered to her small figure.

"Damn so beautiful."

"Huh?" Rukia looked at him.

"N-nothing!" 'Shit! Did I say that out loud?' Ichigo thought looking away from Rukia with a slite tint of pink on his cheeks.

9:47 A.M.

"Ok hon. I'm coming with daddy right now. Huh? NO! AKI KUROSAKI! Where did you learn that from? Well then I'm going to have a strickt talk with her! We'll be there shortly, love you, mmbye."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was flustered in the passenger's seat, "What did she say?"

"Nastey things that don't need to be repeated," Rukia's face darkened at the thought of it.

"Hmm."

Ichigo drove to Rukia's place where his 10 year old daughter and 7 year old son were waiting to go out with their dad and mom, and spend some time together.

When the parents got there the babysitter left imediatly. They kids got into the car and they drove off.

Aki looked out her window while Mamoru played on his DS. Ichigo sighed, "So how's my baby girl?" no answer, "Aki?" Rukia looked at Ichigo and shook her head.

"We're here," Ichigo said. Waves crashed down onto the warm sand. People screamed as they were being chased by waves and siblings. Aki sighed, 'Wish we could be like that...'

"Well let's set up," Rukia rolled her towel on a nice spot where she can watch the kids and get a nice nap.

The kids sat on their towels. Ichigo took off her shirt and set it down on the cooler. "The atmosphere here is gloomy..." Ichigo said. An idea popped into Ichigo's head.

Rukia was lying on her towel and didn't even notice Ichigo until he picked her up and brought her out to the water.

Rukia kicked Ichigo but he wouldn't put her down, "let go of me!"

"Gladly," Ichigo dropped her into the cold water.

She screamed when she came up. She heard giggles coming from two kids. Aki and Mamoru. She smiled.

Ichigo and Rukia walked back to the giggling kids. "That was funny daddy!" Aki said while smiling.

"Mommy are you ok?" Mamoru said still giggling.

"Yeah, j-j-just c-c-c-cold."

"Let me warm you up," Ichigo grabbed his towel, wrapped it around Rukia, and pulled her into a warm embrace. She smiled.

"Hey daddy can you through me into the ocean like you did to mommy?" Aki asked smiling.

"Of course, Mamoru wanna come?"

"I-I can't swim."

"I'll teach you," Ichigo smiled at the young boy. He held out his and, Mamoru took it. Ichigo then sling Aki over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise.

Rukia smiled as she watched Ichigo played with his son and daughter.

"Ok so this wave that's coming, hold your breath and go under, it'll save you from getting hurt," Aki and Mamoru nodded. Mamoru was in Ichigo's arms shivering but trying to hide it. "Ok 3...2...1 Hold your breath!" They went under and the wave passed. When they came up Ichigo looked at Aki and Mamoru who smiled.

"Here comes a big wave!" Aki screamed.

They all went under the wave. When they came up Ichigo didn't see a young girl next to him. He panicked. "Aki? Aki! AKI!" Ichigo screamed.

"Daddy look!" Mamoru pointed to a girl coughing and sinking.

"Aki!" Ichigo swam as fast as he could out to her.

"Daddy look! That's a big wave!" Mamoru pointed.

"Crap!" He swam faster. He grabbed her just in time. She caught her breath and they went under the gigantic wave.

A life guard reached them. "Do you need help sir?"

"Yes please."

"Ok hold on to this," the life guard put out a floater.

"Aki on my back," she did so. The life guard drove back to the shallow end. "Thanks."

"No problem, those waves can really get you! See ya later!" He drove off.

Ichigo got back to there spot. "Oh my gosh are you of sweaty?" Rukia said to Aki. She just nodded.

"Looks like it's going to rain soon. We should get going," Ichigo said.

They packed up and got into the car. They drove to a café.

They took their seats and looked at the menu. "Hi I'm Orihime and I'll be your waitress tonight, what can ai get you?"

Ichigo looked up from his menu, "hey we saw you yesterday!"

"Oh that's right! I was at my other job!"

"I'm Ichigo by the way."

"Are these your kids?" She asked a little disappointed.

"N-No! There me niece and nephew, and this is my sister!"

"How cute! Hey Ichigo wanna get something sometime?"

"Eh-sure! Tonight?"

"Ok after my shift is up, I'll text you, here's my number. I'll see ya later, it was nice meeting you!" She walked away.

Rukia looked at him. The kids were crying, "You wonder why they hate you so much," Rukia and the kids walked away leaving Ichigo with a piece of paper with numbers on it at a now lonely table...

...

Oh shit Ichigo! You got yourself into deep deep shit right there! Sorry if I misspelled some words, I wrote this on my phone, Anyway review! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Aki!

Chapter 3

Rukia looked at him. The kids were crying, "You wonder why they hate you so much," Rukia and the kids walked away leaving Ichigo with a peice of paper with numbers on it at a now lonley table...

Later...

"Hey, so you ready?" Orihime walked up to Ichigo, who cruched a finished cigarrette under his shoe.

"Yeah," they walked to Ichigo's car. Ichigo looked at Orihime when he opened the passengers door for her. He had a tight shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, and tight skinny jeans. In Ichigo's eyes he could only think, 'This was a huge mistake...'

They both got in and Ichigo drove to a club.

When they walked in Ichigo went strait to the bar and ordered a drink loaded with alcohol. Orihime walked up behind him, rubbed his shoulders, and pushed her breasts up against his back.

Ichigo took a big swig of his drink. "You know we can go back to your place tonight," Orihime said seducivly.

"Mmmk," Ichigo relaxed and enjoyed the massage. He then snapped into reality, "Wait no. No. NO! I'm sorry, I can't have sex with you!"

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, we just met, and don't you think you're taking this a little too fast?"

"Sorry...you're just cute and all and-" she whispered into his ear while her hands slipped down his shirt and explored his chest, "I need you."

FLASH BACK!

"I-Ichigo...I need you!" Rukia screamed, "I know this is wrong to do but I need you Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped in his tracks. Rukia was on her knees on the wet side walk in the pouring rain.

She and Ichigo had gotten in a fight and now he was leaving her. "Please Ichigo!" He looked at her. Tears were coming from his own eyes, bit was hidden by the rain.

"I-Ichigo...I need you because...I'm pregnant...and it's yours," Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked Rukia strait in the eyes. She wasn't joking.

He walked twards her, lifted her on her feet, and sqeazed her shaking form. "I-I'll stay...I'm sorry..."

END OF FLASHBACK!

"N-No...I don't need you-" Orihime stopped in her tracks, "-I have a loving family who probaly hates me right now. I'm sorry but not right now..." Ichigo got out of his seat and ran to his car and drove off...

Meanwhile...

"M-Mommy-hic- does daddy hate us?" Rukia looked at Mamoru who just cried his little eyes out.

"No, daddy is just being a jerk," tears blurred Rukia's vision.

Mamoru cried once again into Rukia's chest while Aki was sleeping beside Rukia. Her cheeks were red and puffy.

A knock was heard at the door. Rukia walked to the door with Mamoru in her arms. She opened the door.

"Hey Ru-" she shut the door and locked it. She heard him cuss on the other side of the door.

A couple hours later Rukia plopped on the couch. Both kids were sleeping and brought up to their rooms. Rukia turned on the TV to get her mind off of the situation.

The door had suddenly open and a slight draft was felt through the living room. Rukia froze. 'I locked the door didn't I?' She thought.

She swung her head around only to meet nothing. She got up and walked to the door. An orange haired man stood in the doorway.

He walked twards Rukia and pulled her into a strong embrace. "I-Ichigo! Let me go!" She whisper yelled.

"No. I will never let you go. Never again," Rukia kicked his shin. "AH FU-"

"SHHH! The kids are sleeping!" She whisper yelled again. She then got a goo wiff of his smell. "H-have you been smoking?"

"Yeah and drank a little," she kicked him again. "FU-"

"SHH! Whay are you thinkin? Drinking and driving? And smoking?...let me see the cigarrette pack. I need one." She held out her hand.

He have her the pack and lighter "Really you nee- HEY!" Rukia snapped the box in half and through the lighter out a window.

"No smoking! It's bad for you," she said crossing her arms.

"Hmph."

"So," Ichigo looked at her, "How did your date go?"

"We're still together but just had a little fight is all."

"Oh I see."

"I need to ask you something...Rukia can I sleep with you here tonight?"

"Huh?" Rukia blushed bright red.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Ichigo blushed too, "I ment like-"

"I know. Lets watch a movie first," Ichigo nodded.

They sat down on they love seat. Rukia layed her head on his shoulder. The movie went on and soon enoigh Rukia ended up falling asleep on Ichigo's lap. He smiled. He put a pillow underneith her head, got up grabbef a comfuter, layed down beside her, and put the comfuter around them. He turned off the TV, put and arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and went to sleep.

Morning...

Ichigo woke up first. Someone was hugging him. He looked down to see a raven haired girl tightly hugging him. Something elase was wierd too. He felt pressure on his stomatch and left side. He looked. Aki was laying on his stomatch and Mamoru was laying on his left side. Ichigo smiled.

He had a perfect familiy...so why chase after different girls when he had a nice family who he cares about. He'll make it up to them for what he did.

Noon...

"So...how would you guys like to go to the states and go to Hawii?" The kids screamed with joy, "and my girlfriend will be there so you guys can get to know her more," he whispered.

Rukia smiled, walked up to him and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks," she smiled.

Two Days Later...

Everyone was about to board the plane when- "Ichigo! Sorry I'm late! The line was huge for security."

Rukia didn't look at Ichigo. By her expression, he knew she was pissed. She looked at them with a look that said, 'I thought this was for family only!'

'Sorry?' Ichigo gave back.

They boarded the plane. Rukia, Aki, abd Mamoru sat in one row while Ichigo and Orihime sat in the row next to them.

"Excuse me. Excuse me...sorry 'bout that!" A red haired guy said while coming down the pathway.

"Renji?" Ichigo said.

"Hey bro! Look at you you're all grown up! I guess we're going to the same place huh?"

"Yeah guess so..."

"Oh my gosh... Rukia? Is that you? Wow last time I saw you, you were pregnant!"

"It's been some time Renji!" She hugged him and looked at Ichigo who looked pissed.

"And thses must be your kids?"

"Yes Aki and Mamoru."

"Cute, oh and this looks like my spot," Renji sat inbetween Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo was now across from Rukia and Orihime was now by the window.

'Thanks Renji,' her look said.

'Yup!' He sniled back.

Ichigo moaned, 'This is going to be a hell of a long plane trip...'

...

Why yes it is Ichigo, Renji to the rescue! Lol anyway reveiw, and thank you for reveiwing those of you who have! Oh and if I miss spelled words I'm sorry! I've spent all night writing this and I will try my best to write every night and post every day after school! Thanks for reading! X3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aki!

Chapter 4

'Ding!' "Passengers please fasten your seat belts at this time, we will be landing shortly." The flight attendont said over the intercom. Ichigo woke up.

Mamoru was still sleeping on Ichigo's lap, Rukia's head was laying on Ichigo's shoulder and Aki was sleeping on Ichigo's slide while he had his arm around her.

'Hmm...'

FLASH BACK!

"Renji get off of me! You're drooling on me!" Renji was fast asleep on Ichigo's shoulder. Orihime had her head against the window with her eyes shut, and Rukia, Aki, and Mamoru were wide away due to too much sugar.

Ichigo sighed. Rukia was reading a book and paying no attention to Ichigo. "Rukia," He whispered.

"Hmm?" Was her reply. She was still looking at her book.

"Can I sit over there?" Ichigo pointed to her row.

"Why?"

Ichigo pointed to Renji.

She sighed. "Fine," Ichigo got up and Renji fell onto the seat. He rolled his eyes and sat in the middle seat.

END OF FLASH BACK!

'Oh...so that's how this happend...' Ichigo thought. Ichigo buckled up Aki, Rukia, and him/Mamoru.

...

When they got to their hotel they unpacked everything and went on a little hike.

"Wow...hey da-I mean Uncle look!" Mamoru pointed. He was at the top of the hill waiting for everyone. Aki, Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, then Renji made it up the hill in that order.

"Wow! So beautiful!" Orihime said. He took of her shirt and shorts.

"Oh shit! I'd tap that man! Your so lucky!" Renji whispered.

Orihime had on a small bikini...too small for her size. She dove into the water perfectly. "Wow it feels nice! You guys should join!"

"I've had enough of this, I'm going in," Rukia took off her shirt. She had on a black bikini top with black bored shorts, thay she was wearing on the hike up.

Rukia jumped in. Renji looked at Ichigo. "Your nose is bleeding..." Renji pointed at Ichigo.

"Shit!" Ichigo covered his nose. Renji laughed at him.

"I'm going in, join if you want Ichigo," Renji took off his shirt and got a whistle from Rukia.

"You look hot!" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo growled under his breath. He took off his shirt. And jumped in. Aki came after him and into Renji's arms. "My kid!" Ichigo growled under his breath.

"Come on Mamoru!" Renji yelled. Mamoru was at the top of the rock looking down at Renji whos arms were open for him.

"I don't know daddy," Ichigo looked right at Rukia who looked back. She swam twards him.

"What?"

"Don't what me! Those are my kids! I am their father! Why are they calling Renji their dad?"

"Simple. You called them you neice and nefew, so I decided to get some payback for breaking their hearts and brought Renji here to act at their dad, scince you're not taking that responsibility yourself. I mean you shut them out for a pretty face. Yeah real fatherly Ichigo."

"Come on Mamoru!" Orihime said smiling at the little boy.

"Here I go!" Mamoru jumped. Ichigo pushed Renji oit of the way and caught Mamoru.

"Yay!" Orihime gave Ichigo and Mamoru a kiss on the cheek. "You know, you two look a lot a like...hey Rukia-chan, are you sure Renji-kun is the father?"

"I'm pretty sure!" Rukia said in a fake voice.

...

They were walking back when- "Hey Ichigo, why don't me and Renji babysit the kids while you guys have brother sister time!"

"Eh-it's fine really Orihime..."

"No I insist. I just don't wanna be a bother because I kinda invited myself... so go have fun!" Orihime Renji and the kids walked back to the hotel suit.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who had her arms crossed over her chest and looking at the beach. "So..." Ichigo broke the silence, "what do you want to do today?" Rukia looked at him at the corner of her eye.

"Hmph!"

"What?"

"Ass."

"Wha-"

"Oh my gosh...is that really you Rukia?" A girl nearly screamed across the way.

Rukia looked. "Senna?"

"Uh huh! Oh mu gosh it's been sometime! Look at you, you're so pretty, slim, and your hair is long..."

Ichigo stood stiff and looked away from the girl Rukia was talking with. "Is there a problem?"

"You should cut your hair...it's way to long for any boys liking."

"Acually! I'm married to someone!"

Senna stopped in her tracks, "WHO? Details!"

"Him," Rukia pointed to Ichigo.

'Shit!' Ichigo thought.

"I-Ichigo...is that you?" Senna said.

Ichigo turned around, "Oh my gosh! It is! I haven't senn you in forever either! You guys need to meet my fiance he'll love ya!"

Senna dragged them along with her. "This is Kaien, Kaien, Rukia-chan and Ichigo-kun."

"Nice to meet ya!" Kaien smiled warmly.

"Kaien is a hairstyleist. Kaien...can you maybe do Wukia's haiw?" Senna talked cutesy.

"Uh sure! Suivez-moi pour convenir à," (English Translation: Follow me to out suit/ French) Kaien said perfectly.

"Isn't he just wonderful?" Senna twirled and followed Kaien.

...

A couple hours later...

"Elle est faite!" (She is done!) Rukia got up off of the chair. Her hair was cut short and straitend perfectly.

"Wow..."

"We should go on a double date!" Senna sugested.

"O-ok..."

"Follow me my dear Rukia-chan!" Senna took Rukia's hand and led her to a dressing room. "Ok this is perfect!" Senna ripped of Rukia's cloths leving her just in her panties and bra.

"Senna!" Rukia blushed and covered herself. Senna put on a dress for Rukia then for herself. She then did both of hers and Rukia's make-up.

They both came out and saw the men looking at them wierdly. But they both her thinking the same thing...'Sexy!'

Rukia was dressed in a white strapless deess with white strapped heels, and light purple eye make-up that brought out her eyes.

Senna was wearing an orange strapless dress with orange heals and black eye make-up.

"Let's have some fun!" Senna grabbed Kaien's hand and they walked together with Ichigo and Rukia trailing along.

...

Sorry this chapter got delayed, I got caut up with homework :P anyway review and I'll post the 5th chapter today too!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes :P


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aki!

Chapter 5

"So kids, what do you want to do?" Orihime asked Aki and Mamoru.

"Order pizza and play video games?" Mamoru sugested.

"Ok! Renji call room service and order 2 pizzas one pepperoni and one cheese!"

"On it!" Renji called from his room.

"So how do you play this?" Orihime asked.

...

"Alright we have a hula compotition! Enyone who wants to join, come to the stage right now!" The announcer said.

A couple people went up. Even Senna did. Rukia followed her because she wanted all of Ichigo's attention on her tonight.

When the people came back on stage they were dressed in hula girl outfits. The swayed their hips to the music.

First out was an old lady, Rukia gave her a hug on her way out. Next was a big pregnant woman. Now it was only Senna vs. Rukia.

"Ladies get your men up here. We will settle this the traditional way!" The anouncer said, "Now the rules are simple, bring this coconut up to your mouth without using your hands!" The anouncer held up a coconut.

Ichigo and Kaien approched the women. The anouncer put a coconut between the partners.

Ichigo and Rukia looked away and blushed. While Kaien grabbed Senna's waist and smiled at her.

"Ready...set...go!" The couples tried to work the coconut up to their mouths. Senna went down to the coconut and tried to put it between her chest but couldn't and ended up dropping the coconut.

Ichigo and Rukia worked the coconut up to their torso, chest, neck-

Senna and Kaien picked up the coconut by their necks, right when they stood up, "WINNERS!"

Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes. 'Only a coconut is between me and her lips...' Ichigo thought. Rukia let go of the coconut from her lips. She blushed when she relized Ichigo's hands were still on her hips.

They pulled apart. Senna looked pissed and walked off

...

"That was awesome! Did you see her face!" Rukia cheered.

"That was acually fun," Ichigo admitted.

It was dark and the couple was right outside of the hotel.

Rukia stood on a rock. Her hair was blowing through the warm breeze and the moonlight was luminating her eyes. She looked beautiful in Ichigo's eyes.

He walked twards her, grabbed her hand, turned her around, and leaned in. Right when they were centimeters apart, "Ichigo!" A girly bubbley voice called from a distance.

Ichigo looked up, "Hey Orihime!" Ichigo waved and smiled.

'That's the smile he gives every girl he screws... but he's never given me that look...always I only get to see...' Rukia thought.

"We'll be up in a minute Orihime!"

"Ok!" She disapierd.

"Eh-sorry..." he yawned, "Man I'm tired, shall we go upstairs?" Rukia nodded.

They walked into the lobby and then the elevator, which was empty. The doors closed and Ichigo pressed the last floor...this was going to take a while.

Ichigo's fingers touched Rukia's palm. She grabbed his hand. They faced each other. Rukia looked up, and leaned in. Their lips met. Ichigo pushed Rukia up against the elevator wall. He looked over to his right and pressed all of the buttons. 'Nobody should be coming at 11 P.M.'

They slid down the wall. They crourched down. Ichigo's hands ran through Rukia's soft hair. Ichigo pulled away and looked into her begging eyes.

"Rukia I lo-"

"Now approaching the last floor," a robotic voice in the elevator said.

Ichigo quickly stood up along with Rukia. "Ichigo!" Orihime tackled him when the doors opened.

"Hey babe."

"Jeeze what took you so long? You were out for an hour after I saw you guys downstairs."

"Wow time flies when you're make- I-I mean spending time with your sis!"

"Hmm. Well goodnight jackass and Orihime. And thanks for watching the kids," Rukia walked away and waved.

"Jackass?"

"Anyway...why don't we have some personal time?"

"I'm kinda tired hon, maybe tomorrow," Ichigo walked right past Orihime.

She grabbed his hand. "Ichigo...I know she's not your sister. She's your co-worker who you had two children with. You think I'm dumb...check again asshole," Orihime got in his face and walked away...

...

"Sorry I couldn't sleep and wanted to hear your voice," Ichigo said into his phone.

A grogily voice on the other line replied, "What the hell? It 4 in the morning, what could you possibly want...a booty call?"

"No...can I see you?"

She sighed, "Fine...meet me in the hall," they hung up.

Ichigo went in the hall and met up with Rukia. Her hair was messy and she had a tank top and basketball sborts on.

"Sorry...I just wanted to tell you-"

"I do too Ichigo. You stole my heart that very day we met in collage. Now we have two kids that barrley know their father...Ichigi please come back."

"Rukia...will you marry me?" Ichigo hugged her.

"No," was her simple reply.

"What?"

"You heard me, no," ichigo was shocked.

"You're still with Orihime, that's cheating."

"You sertainly didn't give a shit in the elevator..."

"Ichigo? W-what are you doing?" Orihime was rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok..." she went back into the hotel room.

"I bet you screwed her..."

"Acually no...I can't get my mind off of you," Ichigo gave her that smile that was for her only.

"Tomorrow, I'll have a date with Orihime, and you take the kids and Renji, and do something..."

"Ok."

"I-I love you...and thanks."

He smiled again, "I love you too...welcome. And thank you for coming into my life..."

She smiled and walked back to her room. Ichigo did the same. They both slept good that night, and they felt like a wieght was lifted off their chest...

...

Yay! They confesed!  
>Sorry for any spelling mistakes!<br>Review and I'll love you forever! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Aki blah blah blah :P

Chapter 6

"G'morning babe," Orihime rolled over and faced Ichigo.

He grunted. He also rolled around, "Hey Orihime, I need to talk to you today. Meet me by the ocean at 12."

"Ok!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up.

Ichigo also got up. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rukia, can I take the kids today? You and Orihime can have a spa day."

"Ok! I need to relax thanks! I'll meet you in the lobby in 30, bye!" She hung up.

Ichigo got up out of bed. He took off his shirt and dug through his suit case.

"Ichigo?" Orihime called from in the shower.

"Yeah, what's up babe?"

"Um...there's no towels in here, mind grabbing me one?"

"Uh sure," he grabbed her towel off the chair and went to the bathroom.

He knocked, "Come in," he opened the door with his eyes closed. "It's ok..." Orihime grabbed the towel from his hands and wrapped it around herself. He opened his eyes abd walked out.

"Oh by the way you're going to the spa eith Rukia today."

"Oh joy!" She said in a fake happy tone.

"Try to have fun..." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Alright I'll meet you in the lobby," and he left.

He saw Rukia, Renji, Mamoru, and Aki come out of their room. "Hey guys!" Ichigo walked over to them. Rukia smiled at him.

She walked over and grabbed his hand. Renji smiled. He liked Rukia but knew she loved Ichigo more and him as a brother.

"Let's go!" Rukia dragged Ichigo. She was acting like a teen in love. They entered the elevator. The doors closed. Rukia gently pushed Ichigo up against the wall and kissed him over and over.

Mamoru made a face, "Ew..."

"Agreed bro," Aki replied.

"Hand check!" Renji said. They pulled away, looked at Renji, and held up their hands. The elevator dinged. They got off the elevator and waited for Orihime to come.

A few minutes later Orihime. She hugged Ichigo. "Ok let's go have a spa day!" Orihime grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her away. "See ya!"

Ichigo waved. "So...what do you guys wanna do today?"

"The pool!" The kids said at the same time.

"Ok the pool it is," Ichigo said walking next to Renji.

"So are you and Rukia dating or are you and Orihime dating?" Renji looked at his little brother.

"Both but Orihime doesn't know I'm with Rukia, but I'm going to break it off with Orihime today."

"Does Rukia know?"

"That I'm still with Orihime, yeah. I'd rather be with Rukia than Orihime, I mean I have two perfect children a family...I can't let that go to waste just because a pretty face comes into my life..." Ichigo smiled and looked down at his feet.

Renji smiled at him.

They arrived at the pool. Mamoru stood by the side with floaties on his skinny little arms. Ichigo was in the water with Aki beside him, both encouraging him to come in.

Renji was behind Mamoru. "Do you wanna learn how to swim?"

"Renji don't!" Ichigo warned.

He ignored him, "This is how your grandpa taught us," Renji pushed Mamoru into the pool. He gave out a girly scream.

Ichigo quickly grabbed the coughing Mamoru, when the kids weren't looking Ichigo flipped off Renji. He just had a smile that said, 'You're welcome!'

When Mamoru stopped with his coughing fit, Ichigo put him in the water, and he floated.

"Ok now move your arms like this..." Ichigo showed him. He did it. Renji got in the water. "Now swim to uncle Renji then back!" Ichigo gave Mamoru a push and he was off.

An hour later...

Almost there!" Ichigo caut Mamoru.

"Alright...I'm ready daddy!" Mamoru took off his floaties.

...

"Mmmmm..."Orihime and Rukia said as their back where being massaged.

"So, Rukia...Ichigo is gunna meet me by the beach later today. What do you suppose he's going to say?"

"Umm...maybe out to dinner or something..."

"What if you asks me to marry him?"

"Well say what your heart wants."

"Well can you keep a secret?"

"Of course..." Rukia turned her head and looked at Orihime.

"I-I'm in another relationship back home...I just wanted to be one of those bad girls you know! It feels good not being a bubbliy goody two shoes all of the time."

Rukia smiled.

"I'm scared to turn him down if he asks me to marry him...I don't want to break his heart," Orihime's eyes saddened.

"I'm sure he will understand...you have a good heart Orihime."

"Let's go see them, Renji texted me saying their by the pool."

"Ok let's go," Rukia said getting up.

...

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure...go!" Ichigo let go of Mamoru. Ruki looked and paniced.

He reached Renji, and swam back. He made it. Everyone jumped in joy. "Oh my gosh! My little boy can swim!" Rukia said happily. "Thanks Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled. He saw Orihime. "Hey Hime! Can I talk to you now?"

"Yeah..."

The Beach...

"So what I wanted to say was...I think we need to break up..."

Orihime smiled, "Thabks Ichigo!" She hugged. He was confused.

"What?"

"Long story tee hee..." Orihime rubbed the back of her head while smiling. "Oh Ichigo, we need to pick a wedding ring out!"

"Huh?" He said still confused.

"You wanna marry Rukia right? So we need to pick out an engagement ring! Let's go!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a ring shop.

...

Short I know :P anyway I've been having some writers block and couldn't really think of what to write, so it took some time for me to write this, and plus homework ontop of it :P. Anyway hope you enjoyed, I'll try and update sooner! :)  
>Sorry for any spelling mistakes!<br>Please REVEIW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Me? Own Bleach? Nah...if I did ichiruki would have happend! I don't own Just Go With it! And I most certainly do not own Mamoru...Pamianime gets that credit!

Chapter 7

"That's pretty..." Orihime said looking at just a plain traditional ring.

"What's so pretty about it?"

"Ichigo, the ring doesn't have to be big to make it pretty. And plus, girls don't like the huge rings because if the loose it...well, let's just say bye bye money!"

"I see...sir can I see this ring?" Ichigo pointed. The man nodded out the ring.

"Here, my pinky is as big as Rukia's ring finger," Ichigo smiled the ring on Orihime's pinky. It fit.

"I'll take this one."

...

'I hope Orihime is ok...what about Ichigo? He said he loved me right? Oh no what if he just said that to make me happy? What if he really did propose to Orihime and she said yes? What if the whole boyfriend thing was fake. Shi-'

"You ok Rukia?" Renji said. Rukia was pacing back and forth with her phone up to her face for the past hour.

"I'm fine...just a lot of stuff is going through my mind..."

A knock was heard at the door. Rukia sprinted to it. She opened the door, and was greeted by a kiss on the lips. They pulled away, "Ichigo!"

"Hey sweaty," Ichigo hugged her, "Wanna go walk on the beach?"

"S-sure... Renji can you watch the kids?"

"Yup!" They left. Orihime came into the room smiling.

"Ichigo is gunna propose night!" Orihime screamed.

...

Ichigo and Rukia were walking on the beack hand in hand. Rukia was smiling, while Ichigo was nervous .

"So, you broke up with Orihime?"

"Yeah she took it...well..."

"Well some girls have the guys Ichigo. Not all girls are going to cry when you break up with you."

Ichigo thought about it...

FLASHBACK!

"Get out!" Rukia through a glass at Ichigo. It shatterd on the wall.

Ichigo had tears in his eyes. He went up and hugged Rukia, she punched him, he still didn't let her go.

"I'm s-sorry!" Ichigo screamed, his eyes pouring out tears, "Please forgive me Rukia!"

"Why should I? Give me a reason why I should forgive you for CHEATING ON ME?" Ichigo let go of her. She had a peice of glass in her hand and was pressing it up to Ichigo.

"You...you...GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KIDS, AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HE YOU SICK BASTARD!"

...

A door slamed. 5 year old Aki, and 2 year old Mamoru were hiding in a closet crying, and listening to their parents fight.

END OF FLASHBACK!

'That's right...Rukia didn't cry when we broke up...she was sure pissed. I desurve every punch she throws at me...'

"Ichigo? You ok?"

"Y-Yeah just thinking about...stuff," Ichgio looked at the ocean.

"So, where are we going?"

"Some place special," Ichigo smiled.

They walked along the shore until they saw a white cloth with a basket on it.

Rukia gaped at the site.

"I thought we could spend some time alone on the beach."

"It's perfect! Let's go!"

'Rukia sure is acting like a teenager in love...' Ichigo thoughr as he watched her run twards the cloth.

They both sat down. Ichigo unpacked the basket, and they both ate in a comfertable silence.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, who looked at her. Rukia licked her lips. She put down her chop-sticks and crawled to Ichigo.

She pounced on him and they began to kiss. Rukia pulled away from his lips and went to sucking on his neck and running her hands up and down his chest.

"B-before we go f-f-further, I want to know..." Ichigo studdered from the feeling of pleaser and...nervousness?

Rukia looled at him. "Could you stand up?" Ichigo asked. She got on her feet.

He kneeled on one knee. Tears come to Rukia's vision. He pulled out a box, "Rukia Kuchiki. You're the love of my life. I didn't know until a few weeks ago, how stupid of me to leave you. I love you Rukia...w-will you marry me?"

Rukia took a deap breath-

...

"Look! Their going to the spot!" Orihime said. Renji and Orihime were spying on them.

"Their eating- holy shit! I didn't know Rukia had that in her!" Renji said blushing threw the telescope.

"Let me see!" Orihime too the telescope. "Oh my!" Orihime was blishing too.

Renji found some binoculars and looked. "Don't let her dominate Ichigo!" Renji said.

"Uncle Renji are mom and dad-" -Long Talk from Aki-

"Hell no! Where did you learn that?"

"My teacher told me...I asked her how babies are made and she said that..."

"I-"

"Renji look!" Orihime sqealed. Ichigo was on one knee. Renji smiled.

"And Rukia said-"

...

Short chapter I know...but next chalter you'll read of suprizes! X3

Sorry for mispelled words :P

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything!...except Aki X3

"And Rukia said...no? Yes? I can't tell..."

Renji looked at Rukia's lips, "Ok she either said olive juice...or I love you."

"So romantic!" Orihime cried.

...

Rukia took a deap breath, "I-I love you Ichigo...but I don't desurve this..."

"Yes you do. I love you so much Rukia. You desurve a perfect family."

"I'm not sure...you can do so much better Ichigo. I mean, I'm just a short, flat-chestsed tomboy."

"There is so much more. It's not the body that got my attention. It was how you boss me around. No girl has ever bossed me around. I didn't know what doing with my life untill I met you."

Ichigo put his finger under her chin, lifted up her head, wiped the fallen tears away with his thumb. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're perfect just the way you are Rukia. Nothing can change you from who you are. I love you. Now will you do the honors and marry me?" He said now holding her.

"Yes..." Ichigo grabbed the ring out of the box and put it on Rukia's ring finger. She smiled. "Thanks Ichigo...because of you, the rain has finally stopped..."

'She remembered those words I said to her...'

They both swayed to the slow beat of no music.

...

"They're...dancing? I don't hear any music," Orihime said, picking up their convorsation on a technical radio.

...

Ichigi and Rukia walked back hand in hand. "What should we do? Tonight is our last night and we leave tomorrow in the morning," Ichigo said looking at Rukia's indigo eyes.

"Let's go on the roof of the hotel. I want to gaze at the stars," Ichigo smiled and nodded.

They walked up to the hotel and took the elevator up to the last floor, then the stairs to the roof. Ichigo held the door open for Rukia. Nobody was on the roof.

"It's beautiful," Rukia said stairing up at the clear night sky. Ichigo looked at her. Her hair flowed with the light breeze, the moon gived her a lunar glare, making her eyes sparkle. She looked beautiful.

Ichigo gently grabbed her hand, twirled her around, and into his arms. "I love you so much...there is not a word to explain how much I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his chest. "I love you too."

MEANWHILE...

"Oh Renji. That feels good!" Orihime said, "Ow! No so rough! Ahhh...perfect."

Orihime was laying on her stomatch, while Renji masaaged her back. "Tell me why do I have to do this?"

"Because you can't resist a girl!"

Aki sat down next to Orihime. "Yeah uncle Renji, can you do me next?"

"No!"

Aki made a puppy-dog face, "Pwease?"

"Fine..."

"Yay!"

"If you ever have a baby girl...she would be spoiled," Orihime delcaired. Renji just snarled.

The door swung open. All eyes went to the door. "Daddy and mommy!" Mamoru ran up to the couple who were holding hands.

"Finally!" Renji stood up. He looked at Rukia's finger. A normal engagement ring lay on her ring finger. "Oh mt gosh you said yes?" Renji ran up and hugged Rukia spinning her around.

"Put me down!" Rukia cried. He did.

"Omg! I need the details!" Orihime said. She grabbed Rukia's hand.

"Wait Orihime!" Rukia was reaching for Ichigo's hand. She got it. Orihime let go due to Ichigo's pull. Rukia ending up in Ichigo's arms. "W-we're tired. It's been a long day."

"G'night," Ichigo smiled, "and don't stay up too late kids, come to bed whenever," and they were gone.

"Now I guess we share a room?" Renji said to Orihime.

"Yeah I guess, I'm tired. Let's go," Orihime grabbed Renji's wrist and dragged him out the door.

"Let's go to bed Mamoru. We have to pack tomorrow anyway, and it will be a long day tomorrow," Aki said while walking away.

She opened the door and walked over to the bed. No one was in the bed so she climbed into the covers and Mamoru came after her. "I hear the shower...maybe their in there." Mamoru said.

"Yeah, but let's just go to sleep."

IN THE BATHROOM!

Ichigo locked the bathroom door while Rukia started up the shower. Rukia got un-dressed, put her ring on the sing counter, and hopped in the shower, Ichigo came after her.

She wetted down her hair. "Nice ass," Ichigo said smirking.

Rukia covered his mouth with her hand. "Do you want the kids to hear?" Rukia whisper yelled.

"Sorry...nice bo-"

"Shut up!" Rukia said getting flustered.

"Hey just tellin the truth!"

"Hmph right...like I'm hot. Orihime is hotter than me, no contest there," Rukia said looking away from Ichigo.

"So. I like your body more."

"But my body is...small. everything that comes with this girl is small."

"But that's what I like. You're not showy, you're not shy, you're not weak, and you can break my heart into a million peices. Nobody else can do that but you. You're amazing. Don't bring yourself down," Ichigo leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was breaf but true.

A tear fell down Rukia's face. It blended with the water that cam down from her hair.

They got out of the shower, got dressed, and got out of the steamy room. Both kids were sound asleep. They smiled.

"Let's sleep in the other room," Rukia whispered. Ichigo pulled her hand. She landed in Ichigo's arms. He swiped her knees and held her bridal style. He carried her to the other room.

He layed her on the bed, got on beside hed and pulled the covers over their bodies. He wrapped around her and put his forehead against hers.

"You know, when we get back to Tokyo it'll be winter,"

"Yeah. I hope we could spend that time snuggling by the fire place with the kids asleep and no one to bother us and we don't give a damn about the world...just me and you," Rukia smiled.

"Can I tell you something and you promice not to freak out?"

"Sure, anything you want."

"I-I'm...um," she sighed, "please don't get mad but I'm pregnant...again." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

"Mmhmm are you mad?"

A grin apeared on Ichigo's face, "I'm not mad sweat heart. I'm happy. I'm just a little worried for the plain ride home...you can't be pregnant and go on a plain..."

"What about a cruse home?"

"Ok...how about the kids, Renji, and Orihime fly home, Renji and Orihime could watch the kids, while we go on a cruse home."

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo gave Rukia a kiss on the lips.

"You're going to have to tell them tomorrow."

"I know. I will," she kissed him back.

Rukia closed her eyes, put her head in the crook of Ichigo's neck, and wrapped her hands around his waist, "G'night Ichigo, I love you."

"I love you too baby. G'night." She fell asleep. Ichigo was thinking. 'Why do I still feel as though rain is covering my world? Why does she feel so far away when she's in my arms?' Ichigo fell asleep with these thoughts.

ICHIGO'S DREAM!

'Where am I?' Ichigo rubbed his head as his thoughts echoed threw the walls of the area. He looked around nothing but white surrounded him.

All of a sudden a red ribbon wrapped around his hand. A small bare woman apeared wrapped in the ribbons. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Rukia?" He said. The woman opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo got up and took a good look at her. She had long black hair that went down to her mid-back and curled a little. She also had Rukia's complection and body, but her eyes were a blood red and her skin was scared up.

"Help me," she whispered. Ichigo almost didn't catch it.

"Are you Rukia? What's you're name?" Ichigo looked at her lips as she spoke.

"My name?" She whispered, "I don't have a name." Darkness began to surround her. She shrieked.

~END~

Ichigo julted up breathing hard. Cold sweat covered his body. Rukia sat up and touched his hand. "Are you ok baby?" Rukia said groggily.

"Yeah...just a bad dream," Ichigo rubbed his eyes, "sorry I woke you hon."

"Nah it's fine."

"Let's go back to bed..."

"Ok night..."

...

Sorry for the very late delay, I was spending Christmas with my family in Georgia and I couldn't get ahold of a computer :) anyway Merry Christmas I'll try and upfate sooner! And the storyline is going off into my story now ^^ hope you liked this chapter Review! You'll make my day! And thanks for those who have reviewed and followed along! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own anything except Aki...

Chapter 9

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah," Mamoru answered Rukia, who was brushing Aki's hair.

"Ok gather everyone up Ichigo."

"Mommy. Why are we leaving and you and daddy are staying? Do you not like us?" Aki said saddly.

"No baby girl! We love you so much. All of your questuons will be answered in a minute."

Renji and Orihime came into the room. "What's up Rukia?" Renji asked worried.

"Me and Ichigo are going on a cruse. I can't fly on an airplane at the moment because-"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT? Orihime screamed. Rukia just nodded. "Oh my gosh! Congrats!" Orihime hugged Rukia.

"Thanks," Rukia smiled. Renji joined in the hug.

"Congrats sis. If anything ever happens...call me," Renji whispered.

"I will." Everyone let go.

"Are the kids ready?" Renji asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. Mamoru and Aki hugged Ichigo's legs. He bent down. "Have uncle Renji call me when you guys land."

"Ok," they both said.

Ichigo smiled and kissed both of their heads. They ran over to Rukia who was already tearing up. "I love you guys. Have a safe trip home," they nodded.

"See you guys later." And they were gone.

Ichigo took Rukia into his arms. Tears came down her face. "It's ok baby. We'll se them in a week. In the mean time..." Ichigo took Rukia to the bedroom, layed her on the bed, and hovered over her.

He kissed her on the neck. "Ichigo..." she pushed him off of her and sat on his stomatch. "I'm the queen of this bed, so get use to it." She smiled at Ichigo, 'What the fu-' reaction.

"Nuh-uh not tonight baby," Ichigo rolled over and she tumbled back to where she was. He grabbed both of her hands and feet and pinned her down.

Rukia had enougj strength to pull her foot out. But she pulled too hard, and when her foot got loose, her knee hit Ichigo right in the-

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo rolled over. His hands down on his crotch. "Dang girl! That hurt!" Ichigo sqeacked.

"That's what happens when you play with fire Ichigo. You're gunna get burned. And you know what they say, carmas a bitch." She smiled.

Ichigo growned in pain. "I sowy baby let doctow wuki take a look."

"No way! You'll probaly rip my-mmmmmmhmmm!" She covered his mouth, and took off his shirt.

"Shhhh." Rukia licked from his ab's all the was up to his neck. Ichigo felt his pantes get tight. Rukia smiled, "Now you'll have to let me see."

"Only if I'm on top!" They flipped. Ichigo kissed her lips. His tounge was dancing with hers.

Ichigo slid his hands up her shirt and took it off, while Rukia slid her hands down his pants and took them off.  
>Ichigo pulled away and looked at Rukia. An image of last nights dream popped into Ichigo's head. He imagined Rukia scared up like in his dream.<p>

"I need to cool down...I'm sorry baby." Rukia watched him walk into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Rukia knocked on the door. A 'come in' was heard from the other side. "S-Sorry to bother you Ichigo..."

"Nah it's fine," Ichigo put his arms on the edge of the bath tube and layed his head on them. "What's up sweaty?"

"Um...I wanna know some things."

"Ok go ahead."

"Please tell me...why did you freak out just then? Please tell me the truth."

"I-remember that dream I had last night?"

"The bad one? Yeah."

"Well that bad dream was about you..." Rukia's eyes widened, "You were scared up and tangled in red ribbon...I couldn't help you. For some reason I feel 's something you arn't telling me..."

"Why did you freak out?" Rukia tried to get off that subject.

"I saw you scared up and it freaked me out. Now I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"Things in the past should be left alone Ichigo." Rukia said in a stern cold voice.

Ichigo knew there was something holding her pain. But she didn't want to talk about it. "Fine...wanna join me? The water is nice and warm."

"Sure..." Rukia stripped and hopped into the jacuzzi sized tub. She relaxed a littled. But was still tense.

Ichigo moved closer to her, "Relax a little. C'mon, you've seen me naked before, just yeasterday in the shower!" His husky voice echoed through the bathroom.

Rukia's face turned bright red. 'Don't look down. Don't looked down,' Rukia kept thinking. Just opened her eyes and looked down, 'DAMMIT! KEEP THAT HEAD UP GIRL! HE'S SEDUCING YOU!' Rukia's mind screamed.

"Why is you're face so red...Rukia?" He whispered in her ear.

"I can't take it anymore!" Rukia tackled Ichigo. He smiled as Rukia gave him a deap kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Mmuia," Ichigo mumbled threw her lips.

She pulled apart and looked at him, "What?"

"I think we should get out of the tub before we do this." She nodded. They got out but went right back down onto the floor.

...

Later on night took over and the moon shined brightly through the window. Rukia looked outside the window as she layed on Ichigo's bare chest. He had fallen asleep.

'I totally forgot how we ended up on the bed...' Rukia thought.

Ichigo took a deep breath. Rukia listened to the best of his heart. She scooted up a little and nuzzled her head in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

He wrapped his arms around her. She jumped, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you..." she apologized.

"It's ok..." he looked at her indigo orbs that stared back at his amber ones. "You know you always look beautiful after making love." She blushed. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"You do too-I mean handsome-sexy-rrr...whatever...I like how you're hair is down...it's always so messy. Do you ever brush it?"

"On special occations." He rolled ontop of her, "This is wierd of me to say scince it's fricken hot, but im cold. I'm gunna get some pants on..."

"I'll join you on that!" They hopped out of bed and grabbed their suit cases. Ichigo grabbed some boxers and some sweat pants while Rukia grabbed some panties and a huge shirt, that was tossed to her.

"I have PJ's you know."

"Yeah, but you look cute in my cloths," he smiled.

She smiled back.

Ichigo was waiting in the bed, while Rukia brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Ichigo had done this earlier.

The bathroom door opened and Rukia pounced on Ichigo. "OOF!"

"Sowy." She sat on his stomatch. Ichigo gently grabbed her exposed thighs.

"You up for another round?"

"Nope night!" She quickly got off of him and under the covers. Ichigo smiled and rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep.

ICHIGO'S DREAM!

Ichigo sat up rubbing his head, "This place again..." Ichigo was in the same white room. He looked around. "No sign of Rukia."

He heard heals click. 'Speaking of.' Ichigo whipped his head around to see a scared up Rukia. She has a strapless black dress that followed behind her.

He stood up. He got a closer look. She looked almost dead.

"Thank you." She said. She held out her hand. Ichigo took it. He looked a her hand. "Kiss my hand Ichigo."

Ichigo's lips gently touched a scar on her hand. When he opened his eyes the scar was gone. Ichigo smiled and pulled her arm. He embraced her tightly.

"I'll make this better. I promice."

"This was only the begining Ichigo. Opening up and saying to leave the past alone healed only a little. There is more to come. More dangers. Be carefull ehat you say. Once a wound is healed another could open up."

She pulled away. "You must heal all of the wounds before the final kiss at the wedding."

"What happens if I don't?"

"She will face 'The Kiss Of Death'."

Those words echoed through his mind.

END

A buzzing noise was heard. On the nightstand closest to Ichigo. He looked. Rukia's phone buzzed. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He said in a groggily tone.

"Hey it's Renji. We landed in Tokyo and the kids wanna speak with Rukia."

"Ok hold on." Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear. "Rukia...Rukia...wake up sweaty."

She groaned, "Hmmm...what is it?"

"Here." He handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mommy!"

"Hey kids. How are you guys?"

"Tired. We landed mama." Mamoru's voice said threw the phone.

"That's great baby. Where's Aki?"

"She fell asleep. Uncle Renji is carrying her right now."

"That's good. Look baby let me talk to uncle Renji and I'll call you tomorrow love you."

"Ok love you too mama bye."

"Rukia?" Renji answered.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine. I'll call you in the morning Renji. Ok bye." She hung up.

"Are they ok?"

"Yeah just calling to say they got back to Tokyo safely."

"Ok. I'm gunna sleep some more."

"Ok same here."

"Night."

"Night." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head, and sqeezed her tightly.

...

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the late update, I was busy...anyway thanks to those who have reviewed and review please! I love to hear what ya think!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to try and post chapters every Wednesday...school is in the way and that's the only day I really have time to post. Anyway I don't own anything!

Chapter 10

The boat ride back to Japan was relaxing. It was an adult's only trip, so it was nice not having kids trample all over you.

When they finally arrived at Tokyo Rukia ran over to Aki and Mamoru, and scooped them up in her arms. Both giggled.

"We missed you mommy!" Mamoru said, calming his giggles.

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun," Rukia said.

Ichigo swiped Mamoru from Rukia's hands and threw h up in the air. He screamed with joy. Ichigo caught him and sqeezed him. "I missed you Mamoru!" Ichigo smiles, puts Mamoru down the same for Aki. "I missed you too baby girl!"

"Thank you for watching them Renji," Ichigo said.

"It was nothin really. Anyway, I'll catch you guys later. I have a date tonight." Renji yelled while walking away.

The kids held onto their parents hands while they walked to a taxi. They got in, "Tokyo City and I'll tell you wherw to go from there." Ichigo said to the driver.

They reached Rukia's house. Everybody tumbled out of the car, Ichigo payed the driver and they all got out of the icey cold air.

The house looked un-touched. Rukia went upstairs and into the loft where she plopped down on the couch. Everyone did the same.

"How about ordering pizza tonight?"

"Mommy what's pizza?" Mamoru asked.

"It's a really yummy Italian food, we had it in the ship."

"They have it here in Tokyo?" Aki asked.

"Yup!" Time flew by and Rukia noticed it was midnight already. "Oh my let's go...to...bed..." Rukia said as she noticed both kids were laying on either side of Ichigo. All three were passed out. Rukia smiled.

"Goodnight my babies." Rukia kissed Mamoru, Ichigo, and Aki on the forehead. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and put the blanket over the three. She saw her camera laying on the table.

She grabbed it and snapped a photo. The flash woke Ichigo up. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." Ichigo stretched. "Come lay down with us."

Rukia smiled and nodded. She climbed under the covers and snugfled up to Ichigo. They fell asleep.

The next morning Ichigo woke up to crying. He noticed Rukia was gone. The kids were still asleep. Ichigo gentley slipped away from them and followed the sound of crying. He met the master bathroom door.

He twisted the nob and pushed. He looked worried when he saw blood spreaded out around Rukia. He quickly went by her side.

"W-What happend?" Ichigo asked worridly. Rukia grabbed his shirt.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia studdered while trying to keep herself calm. "Wh-why is there so much blood? Why?"

"R-Rukia. Let me call a doctor. In the mean-time let's get you cleaned up." Ichigo helped her to her feet and turned on the bath.

He dialed his friends number. "Hello this is Tatsuki?"

"Hey Tatsuki it's Ichigo, do you have any apointments?"

"Nope I'm free why?"

"Ok I'll be there in a few."

"Wait Ichig-" he hung up.

"We're going to the hospital." Ichigo told Rukia who was sitting by the running water. He turned off the water, grabbed a rag and wet it in the water. He washed up Rukia.

She got into clean cloths while Ichigo called someone to babysit and they waited.

There was a knock heard on the door. Ichigo opened it and a crying Orihime, in grey sweat pants and a pink shirt, ran over to Rukia and gave her a hug. Rukia hugged back.

"Oh Kuchiki-san!" Orihime and Rukia cried into each others arms. "Everything will be fine. Up-date me on anything hon." Orihime gave one more tight sqeaze and they said there goodbyes.

Ichigo and Rukia arived at the hospital. They walked into the ER and Rukia was imediatly escorted to a room. Ichigo had to stay out of her room while the doctors cleaned her out completely and doing an *ehem* female check up.

The door opened and Tatsuki faced Ichigo. She took off her gloves and threw them away.

"Is she doing ok?"

"She's sad. She just had a mis-carrage. We did a check up and took some samples from the blood that came from the fetus. We're going to do a test on the blood and see what caused the mis-carrage. It will take awhile. Comfurt her for right now Ichigo. She's going through something no woman would want to expierence." With that Tatauki walked away and into the lab.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the room. Rukia was sniffling. Ichigo grabbed her hand. She looked at him. "It's going to be alright. Just don't cry...I hate seeing you cry." Ichigo put her hand against his forhead and looked at the floor as tears apeared in his eyes. "It makes me want to cry too. I love you Rukia. We're going to get through this." A tear fell on the ground.

He looked up. Rukia's hand touched Ichigo's cheek. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Tears mixed as they slid down their cheeks and into the pillow Rukia layed on. Ichigo pulled away.

"Please don't ever leave me. I love you too much. I love you so much that I know we can get through this. Just think, we have two beautiful children at home."

Rukia nodded as Ichigo leaned in for another kiss.

A few hours later Tatsuki came back with papers in her had. She looked scarred to tell the news.

"Rukia." Tatsuki looked at said girl, "You have PCOS (PolyCystic Ovarian Syndrome)."

Rukia's eyes waters up and Ichigo squeezed her hand tighter as she screamed.

A/N: terrible chapter huh? :/ sorry I had to have Rukia mis-carry...I just didn't know how to write the story with another one on the way, oh and I'm going to edit the other 2 chapters before because the healing the scares thing didn't really catch my interest anymore and it was going to turn out poorly wrote if I still had it. Anyway don't kill me! Review though please. Thanks to those who did, sorry for any mistakes, and I'm only going to update on Wednesdays now!

PCOS: Basically you can't have anymore babies without some type of drug, something like that though.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah...

Chapter 11

That night it began to rain...it's like the sky heard her crying. This strong woman lay in her hospital bed next to her fiancé. He holds her hand as each breath she takes is a shaky one.

Take a photograph.  
>It'll be the last.<br>Not a dollar or a crowd can ever keep me here.

"Ichigo," she looks at the man next to her.

I don't have a past  
>I just have a chance<br>Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

"Hmn?" Ichigo grunted softly. Rukia played with Ichigo's hair.

"So I wont be able to have anymore kids...?" Her voice broke as a tear fell from her eye. Ichigo wiped it away with it thumb and kept his hand on her cheek.

"I'm afraid not..."

Rain rain go away  
>Come again another day<br>All the world is waiting for the sun

His hand slid behind her head. "I-I'm sorry Ichigo...I'm a disgrace to you. I can't bare you anymore children Ichigo..." more tears fell from her eyes.

Ichigo hugged her shaking form, "Shhh...it's ok sweetie. We have two beautiful chidren right now. That is all I need. But it's not complete with you and your wonderful smile. So don't worry about it. I live you and that's all that matters." Ichigo softly kissed her forehead.

Lghting flashed and a boom following it. Rain hit the window harder. Rukia grabbed onto Ichigo's shirt and gripped it tightly.

"Ichigo...why did this happen to us? To me...?"

"I don't know...but bad things don't happen to good people."

"I'm not a good person Ichigo...before I met you...I killed someone." Ichigo's eyes widend. "His name was Kaien...I was in my last year of high school. He was out of high school already. Anyway, we were going to a bar when suddenly a car was coming, a drunk driver no doubt, but I was about to get hit when Kaien threw me aside... he got hit. He died the next day due to loss of blood. That very day he told me he loved me. After a couple of months later when I was 17, I met you and well, got pregnant and forgot all about Kaien..."(Rukia is 27 now Ichigo is 28)

"Rukia...don't blame yourself. It was his choice. He wanted to save you because he loved you, and if he never saved you I would have probably never found love..."

"Ichigo...when is life going to begin?"

"Whenever you smile and can actually feel happiness and love. Maybe then life can finally pass."

...

The next day they made sure Rukia was completely cleaned out and up before letting her go. When they got home they thanked Orihime and said there goodbyes.

Aki and Mamoru ran up to Rukia and gave her a big hug. Mamoru poked Rukia's tummy, "Is there a baby still in here mommy?"

Rukia smiled saddly, "No baby. Just my tummy..." she ruffled Mamoru's orange hair. "Hey tonight me and daddy are going to have some alone time and talk. How about we take you guys to your friends' house for a sleep over."

"Ok I'll call Yuki-chan!" Aki piped up.

"And I get to go to Kishi's house!" Mamoru ran up to his room.

"So what are we going to do?" Ichigo asked putting an arm around Rukia and pulling her close.

"Just on a dinner date."

"Oh my dear Rukia." Ichigo held Rukia's back her leaned on her, "Why so sudden m'dear?"

Rukia gave hime a quick peck on the lips, "Not like that you pervert!" She pushed him away.

The kids got ready and Ichigo drove them to their destinations. He came back and step through the door.

"Hey baby." Rukia, who was sitting on the couch, was now under Ichigo, who was kissing her hard on the lips.

"Mchmno." Rukia said through Ichigo's kiss. "Hmnnn." She groaned spit came down the side of Rukia's mouth as their tongues twist in a dance for domination. Rukia pushed Ichigo away, smiled and wiped her mouth.

"Did you enjoy?" Ichigo asked in a husky tone.

"You're such a pervert!" Rukia laughed. "You know what the doctor said, no se-"

"Yes yes I know...makes me sad I have to wait a few months. But hey no condoms for me!"

"Don't remind me and it's not like you used them..." -awkward silence- "A-Anyway let's go. Orihime is waiting!"

They left the house. They walked down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. They started to cross a street when suddenly Rukia heard screeching. She saw only a flash. She was thrown to the side, hearing a popping sound in her shoulder as pain shot through her hand. She heard the crash.

'No, not again!' Rukia looked at Ichigo. His blood was everywhere on the road. He lay a couple of inches away from the crashed car. His skin stuck up on his left arm as a bone was exposed.

Rukia called 911 (I don't know the emergency number in Japan) she held her shoulder knowing it was probably broken, but she was more concerned for Ichigo than herself.

The ambulance showed up carried, Ichigo, Rukia, and the driver who was pronounced drunk. "Ma'am please let me look at your shoulder." The paramedic said.

"I'm fine really, is Ichigo ok?"

"He's loosing a lot of blood but we think he will recover. Now please let me see your arm."

"Not until I see that Ichigo is ok. Please. I think he's the love of my life. I don't want him to die! Please just make sure he doesn't die!"

They made it to the hospital. Ichigo was in the operation room while Rukia had her arm potentally casted and she was sitting in the waiting room. Eyes watering. 'Please Ichigo...stay alive. I love you.'

The doctor came out of the operation room with bloody gloves on. Ruikia stood up and walked to him. "How is he?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"H-he's in cardiac arrest. We're trying everything we can, but from his condition and a lot of blood loss, he may not survive..." Rukia's eyes poured a pool of tears she screamed and tried to get into the operation room to see Ichigo. In the window she saw his chest was bleeding and the doctors were trying everthing to do to stop the bleeding.

Doctors held Rukia down. She squirmed out or their grasp and went to Ichigo's side. She touched his chest and then face. It was cold. Rukia left a bloody hand-print on Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo! Don't leave me! I love you! DON'T DIE ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed. She was pulled out of the room.

A/N: the end! Jkjk, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that! Anyway the sing in the beginning was Rain by Breaking Benjamin. Great song! Sorry if I made any mistakes! And thank you for the review!(WARNING: I wont post if I'm only getting 1 review every chapter...you've been warned! And if you liked my story and such please review!)

You see that blue button down-right there! You got it! Yeah, you should click it to see what happens! I'll give you a basket full of cookies it you do!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Aki!

Chapter 12

Rukia was sitting in the observatory for new requrutes and collage students. She looked at the doctors operating on Ichigo. She couldn't see Ichigo. But she could see a lot of blood.

A doctor opened the door. It startled Rukia when he tapped her shoulder.

"What's happening? Is ichigo ok?" Rukia felt like she was going to cry but held in the tears.

"He's going to be fine. He's stable, for now, but he's in a coma...we don't know when he'll wake up."

"I-I understand...can I see him?"

"Uh-yes they are taking him to a room right now. Follow me please." Rukia followed the doctor.

The doctor left Ichigo and Rukia alone in the room. Rukia sat down in the chair next to the bed. She held Ichigo's casted hand. He layed her hand on his pillow and looked at his un-touched face.

"Oh Ichigo...I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. Because of me...I almost killed someone else that loves me so much..." With that Rukia stood up and left.

July 15~

Rukia, Aki, and Mamoru all sat down around Ichigo. The doctor had sent him home after a month due to loss of beds but they had a doctor visit him every other day to see if anything had changed and to change out his IV.

Ichigo was laying under the covers of the guest bed. The doctor said for him to be alone until he wakes up.

Presents lay on the ground while Rukia, Aki, and Mamoru lay next to him. "Mommy...when is daddy gunna wake up?" Mamoru asked.

"Hopefully soon..."

Hours past, and Aki and Mamoru said goodnight and happy birthday to their father as they went to bed. Rukia layed next to Ichigo. Her hand on his chest as she felt his heart beat and the rise of his chest.

"Mmnnnn." Rukia looked up. Ichigo was moving his head. His casted arm came up to his eyes. Rukia was now crying. His eyes opened.

"MmnnRukia?"

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia hugged him. He groaned. "E-Eh sorry. I-I j-just missed you..."

"Missed me? It's only been a day..."

"Um...no it hasn't. Ichigo it's your birthday today...happy birthday."

"That long? Well since it's my birthday and we haven't done this in awhile...Rukia, can I kiss you?"

"Of course." Ichigo tried to sit up but failed. Rukia giggled, sat on his lower stomatch, and leaned down. Their lips locked. Rukia's tears rolled from her cheeks to Ichigo's. He put his hands, as if a normal reation, on her thighs.

He gently flipped her so she was under him. He regretted it when he felt his hand and chest shoot pain all over. He collasped on her.

"Ow..." Ichigo said into the pillow.

"Ichigo, you're going to open you wounds. I need to call the doctor and tell him you're awake." Rukia freed herself and left the room.

Not a minute later the sleepy kids were by Ichigo's side.

Rukia dialed the doctors number. "Hello, this is Doctor Knite."

"Ah yes, this is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki? Um he's awake..."

"Ok I'll be right over miss Kuchiki." The doctor hung up.

~~~~~~~~  
>The kids were escorted back to bed while the doctor was seeing how Ichigo was feeling.<p>

"So any changes, headaches, bleeding from your wound...anything?"

"No sir, I feel perfectly fine."

"Ok let's have a look, sha'll we?" The doctor un-patched Ichogo's bandage on his chest. No sign of blood. "Well your wound had healed up nicely. And the cast will be tooken off in another two weeks or so, depending on how good your x-ray is. I must be going. Miss Kuchiki would you like help escorting him to your bed?"

Rukia blushed, "Ah-no thank you. Have a good night Doctor Knite." Rukia was basically pushing him out the door.

"You too Miss Kuchiki." Rukia closed the door. She locked it as well. She went back into the guest hedroom to find nobody in it. She went up to her room to find Ichigo laying on the bed. She smiled.

Rukia got under the covers and Ichigo pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him. He was just as he was a few moments ago, bare-chest with sweat pants.

Rukia smiled. She closed her eyes but couldn't go to sleep because Ichigo was wide awake staring at her.

"You're creeping me out...why don't you sleep?"

"I'm not tired. Been asleep for a while y'know..."

Rukia nodded. She snuggled into his chest. Ichigo felt warm tears on his chest. He looked down to see Rukia sobbing.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I did this, and this to you. I caused you so much pain..."

"Baby...this happend because I wanted it to. I wanted to save you. Because I lov-"

"Y'know...you sound just like Kaien-dono...he would get hurt for me...I didn't understand it."

"Because we both have something in common, we had someone special in their life. We cared for you. We loved you..."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Please don't get hurt for me anymore..." Ichigo looked at her. He chuckled.

"How could I let you get hurt? If I see a scrape on you I'll get you a Chappy band-aid and kiss it better. Anywhere it hurts I will be there to help you through it...I beleive you're the love of my life. Everytime I kiss you, I swear I can see sparks fly. So I will always protect you no matter what..." Ichigo finished his magnificent speach.

"Ichigo...?"

"Yes Rukia?"

"I think I have a scrape on my lips..."

Ichigo laughed and kissed her.

"I love you Rukia."

"I love you too Ichigo...welcome home..."

The two fell asleep.

'And Happy Birthday baka.'

A/N: Double chapter! Anyway, please reveiw or special things like this wont happen anymore!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Aki!  
>WARNING: I've been getting less reviews :( if you want this story to continue then please review or I'll dis-continue this story! Please tell every ichiruki fan about this story please! Thank you.<p>

Chapter 13

"Mommy it's for you!" Mamoru shouted bringing the phone to his mother. Rukia took the phone it inbetween her ear and shoulder as she makes dinner.

"Hello, this is Rukia."

"Rukia, it's been a while since I last talked to you." Rukia about dropped the knife she had in her hand on her foot.

She dried her hands and quickly went outside. "Brother? Is that really you?" She tried to sound calm.

"Yes. I would like you to know I am coming home tomorrow. I would like to visit you."

"Of course, I will prepare everything for your coming."

"Great. I will be there at five." The other end hung up.

"Is everthing ok?" Rukia jumped.

"You scared the shot out of me!" Rukia turned around and glared at Ichigo.

"What happened? Mamoru said you rushed out of the house." Ichigo came up to her.

"N-nothing just a call from work."

"Nobody is at work...who really called you?" Ichigo grabbed the phone from her hand. She tried to reach for it but failed. He went through the call list. "Unknown...is it an unknown boyfriend that you've been cheat on me with?"

Rukia's cheeks got red, "No! It's my brother!" Ichigo looked at her weirdly.

"If it's your brother then why is your face red?"

Rukia rubbed her temples, "I need 'one'." she now held out her hand. Ichigo dug through his pockets and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and put them in her hand.

"Never seen you need 'one' this bad. What's so bad about your brother?"

Rukia lit the cigarette and took a drag, put it between her middle and index finger, and blew out, "He's the one that made me break up with you the second time, after Mamoru was born. He doesn't know we're back together, let alone engaged." She took another drag.

"You worry a lot. Look I'll be at work tomorrow anyway and I'm working the late shift."

"But he's staying the night."

"Then I'll just crash at Renji's or Inoue's."

"Inoue's? She's a single girl now..."

"What you don't trust her? I wouldn't do anything with her. I have a perfect girl right here." Rukia smooshed the bud under her slipper. Ichigo grabbed her hand.

As they turned around to walk back in they saw the kids staring at them. Mamoru began to run around, "Mommy made smoke come oit her mouth! Daddy said that is bad!"

Rukia's face went pale. Aki ran around with Mamoru too, "Uncle Byakuya is coming!" Soon enough Mamoru was screaming the same thing. Rukia mouthed a 'thank you' to Aki, she smiled and nodded.

Rukia continued cooking dinner while her mind still focused on her brothers coming.

After dinner Ichigo and Mamoru gave Rukia a kiss on each cheek and went out for their daily exercise. Aki and Rukia cleaned up the mess and both sat down on the couch and watched a movie.

The same routine every night.

After the movie ended, Rukia and Aki counted down at the same time, "5, 4, 3, 2, and-" the door opened as a sweaty shirtless Mamoru and Ichigo come through the door.

"Hey baby." Ichigo was about to hug Rukia but she shook her head and pointed upstairs "I know..." Ichigo's head went down as he called Mamoru and they both went to take a shower.

"I will pick you two up early from school so you guys can help me get the house ready for Byakuya nii-sama's arival." Aki nodded.

"I'll be off to bed now. Love you and goodnight." Aki hugged Rukia and went upstairs to her room.

Rukia smiled as she watched the once childish Aki walked gracefully up the stairs. When she heard the door close, she heard the shower turn off.

The door opened and little feet stomping on the creeky carpet was heard. "Mommy! I'm a naked baby!" Mamoru came screeming down the steps and into his mothers arms.

"Ahh! You have no towel on!" Rukia squealed as she got all wet. At the top of the stairs she could hear laughing. Sue whipped her head towards the stairs to see Ichigo without a towel too. Rukia's face redden.

"Where are your towels!" Ichigo smiled and bounced down the stairs.

"There weren't any in the bathroom so we came to get some."

"Fine, just be glad Aki wasn't here to 'discover' a grown males' body." Rukia got up off of the couch and into the laundry room, with her two naked boys following behind.

She handed them towles, fresh from the drier. Ichigo rapped it around his waist, Mamoru copied him. Mamoru ran into the living room, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's wrist before he could walk off.

"What's wrong?"

"Go say good night to Aki. Please." Ichigo smiled and nodded. "But get dressed first!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo walked off. He just laughed.

Ichigo opened Aki's door. She looked at him and sat up. "Uh I just wanted to say goodnight and I love you sweetie." Ichigo sat down at the edge on her bed.

"Love you too...dad." it was weird for her not to call him daddy...something was wrong.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah...why do you ask?" Aki said in a stern adult-like tone.

"You seem...different. Is it something at school?" Her face got brighter

"Uh n-n-no!" Aki answered immediately.

"Tell me." Ichigo smiled slightly.

"It'sthisboyatschool!" (It's this boy at school :p) she said quickly.

"Boys...never trust 'em they will tear your fragile heart to peaces...men now days, they want one thing and one thing only. When they get it...they break up woth you. Then when you find someone when you're 17...they'll get that thing again, and you will have a beautiful baby girl...and then nothing...Aki don't become that girl. Wait until you know it's the right one. I don't want you to get hurt like your mom did. It was all my fault..."

"Don't worry daddy. You have me and Mamoru and mommy back. I know mommy loves you just by the way she looks at you. It's not your fault. The rain in your hearts were bringing you guys apart. But now that the rain is gone you guys are glued together."

Ichigo smiled and hugged her, "Thank you for those words Aki...your growing up too fast for me to see. I love you. You'll always be my baby girl. Don't forget it."

Ichigo stayed in Aki's bed hugging her until she fell asleep. He got up, walked to his room to find Rukia already asleep. He got under the covers and hugged Rukia to him.

A/N: oh what a good 5 hours to waist on a car ride! Sorry for any mistakes, the rode was bumpy! Anyway review and Happy Valentine's Day!

PS: I will be making a fanfic for Valentines day but I need to have some time doing so..so it will be up next week! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Discaimer: don't own anything accept Aki

Chapter 14

Rukia slightly opened her eyes as she hear an alarm go off and the warmth leave as the bed shifted. She looked over to see the bathroom door already closing.

She rolled around and looked at the curtain...he was up early. She threw the blanket off of her and shivered once she felt the morning air hit her exposed skin.

She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Rukia saw her fiance brishing his teeth and nodding off.

"Ichigo? What are you doing up so early?" Rukia said in a groggily voice.

Ichigo washed his mouth out with water, spit in the sink, and wiped his mouth. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm getting ready for work."

"But it's 5 pm! Work doesn't open till 8!"

"Exactly, today I thought I would take the kids to school. You need the rest since you've been stressed m'dear."

"Mmm...thank you. I'll miss you baby..." Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist her face in his bare chest.

"Don't worry it'll be over in a flash." Ichigo hugged hugged har back. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow hon."

"I love you too..."

-  
>A knock was heard at the door. Rukia opened it and Byakuya steped in. Aki and Mamoru ran over to Byakuya and hugged his legs.<p>

"Mamoru Aki no!" Rukia tried ro plead the kids to stop. Byakuya just patted their heads and walked over to the couch.

"I would think you would have better control of your disgraceful children." Something inside Rukia sparked. She contained her anger.

"Can I get you some tea nii-sama?" Byakuya nodded.

Aki and Mamoru plopped on the couch next to Byakuya. She scooted over some. "Miss Aki and mister Mamoru, do you know about personal space?" Byakuya said coldly and rude.

"S-sorry Kuchiki-dono..." Aki said the same back to him.

"You definitly are your fathers child, stubbern and annoying." Rukia came back.

Byakuya and Aki were giving each other death stares. "Um here you go nii-sama."

"Rukia...I won't be staying the night in a place where two little disgraces to the Kuchiki name are staying."

"Y-Yes nii-sama..."

"Just be glad I accually let you keep them."

"Nii-sama...I would like to talk to you."

"Yes? Speak." Byakuya put his tea down.

"I'm back with-um...I mean its 8 shouldn't you now?"

"Are you rushing me? Do you want me to leave so early? If so I need to talk to you first before I take my leave, sit." Rukia sat down.

"W-what is it nii-sama...uh-kids go into the other room please..." Aki and mamoru ran upstairs.

"About your relationship. I know. Don't play dumb with me Rukia, I know Kurosaki and you are back together-"

"But how do you-"

"Do not interupt me when I'm speaking! Anyway be respect full to your elders. I don't agree with you being together with that Kurosaki again. He is a disgrace to the Kuchiki name. But whatever makes you happy will do...it's what Hisana would have wanted..." Byakuya's voice cracked from its cold strict tone when he said his dead wifes name.

"Rukia get inside! You're going to catch a cold if you don't dress warm!" An older woman who had the door open and scolded Rukia.

"But Hisa-chan I feel fine! I can't even feel my face!" 7 year old Rukia said while squishing her chubby cheeks and made the cutest face.

Hisana, Rukia's older sister, slapped her forehead. "Rukia plea-" Hisana coughed violently Byakuya rushed to Hisana's side. Soon enough Hisana was coughing up blood. Little rukia rushed over to Hisana and Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong with Hisa-chan?" She sounded scared.

"Rukia go get me the phone, hurry." Byakuya said worridly.

A few months later Hisana had died peacefully in her sleep on her hospital bed...

-  
>"Just whatever you do please be careful. Kurosaki has hurt you many times...I'll take my leave then." Byakuya stood up and Rukia followed him to the door.<p>

"Thank you for visiting nii-sama. When is the next time you come home?"

"A year. But I'll make sure to watch over you. Goodbye Rukia." She opend the door and gave Byakuya a hug. He left.

"Have a safe flight nii-sama..."

A/N: short chapter huh...sorry for the late update, I had writers block and homework :P but warning for next chapter, tons of flash backs and we'll discover all of Ichigo's and Rukia's past and a reunion that you'll want to read over and over again...or will it :O

Spoiler (MAYBE!) : "Please just go..."  
>"But Ruki-"<br>"I said go you bastard! You lied to me! Get out of this house, get out of this country...get out of my LIFE!"  
>(Someone) grabbed Rukia by the hand and kissed her on the lips. She tried to pull away but (someone) was forcing her to do what ever he pleased. She tried to scream but her voice was cut off by lips..un-familiar lips. His hand moved around her body. She felt dirty. She bit his lip hard and kicked him. She got up from underneith him and started to run. She didn't know were but anywhere would be better than that man. Her dress hung off her shoulder as she ran down the empty street.<p>

I reveild to much XD You're welcome! You will now have to wait till next wednsday to see who this person is! Is it, Ichigo? Renji...?, Byakuya... O.O, or a myserious man from Rukia's past? SUSPENCE!


End file.
